All I have to give
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: What if Mona was pregnant with Emily's baby? How will the liars react to Mona's confession? Will Mona give Emily a chance to be a parent? G!p Emily. Don't like don't read. Ali is alive and she's dating Emily.
1. Chapter 1: Mona's Pregnant

All I have to give

Chapter 1: Mona's Pregnant

A/N I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's character's.

What if Mona was pregnant with Emily's baby? How will the liars react to Mona's confession? Will Mona give Emily a chance to be a parent? G!p Emily. Don't like don't read. Ali is alive and she's dating Emily.

Mona looks at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom. Mona is pale and has bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she has been getting for 6 weeks straight. You hear nothing, but ticking sounds. Ticking sounds of a timer waiting for unexpected result of a young girl. Mona blows out air escaping her lips. She's nervous about what the test is going to say. Mona just stares at herself saying nothing. She daydreams for a bit before she snaps out of it. She shakes her head.

DING

There it is the sound of a life changer. Mona is afraid to turn the stick over, she has no idea what she is going to do if she sees the sign she doesn't want to see. Mona swallows the lump in her throat and lifts up her shaky hand. "Here we go." She thinks. Mona picks up the stick and turns it around closing her eyes. Mona waits for a second then she opens her eyes. Her heart stops _Positive _is what the test reads. Mona eyes fill with tears; she didn't want this to happen. She will be the psycho pregnant with Emily's Field's baby. Mona cries herself to sleep to wait for the next morning.

….

Mona walks through the hallway sluggish looking. She hates how she feels right now; Mona has to go to the doctor to make sure her pregnancy test wasn't a fake one. She goes to her locker to pull out the books that she needs for her class. Mona looks over and sees the Liars looking at her; she rolls her eyes Santana style and closes her locker shut walking away.

….

"Why does Mona look like she hasn't slept in weeks?" Spencer asks her friends.

"Maybe something is wrong. Depression maybe?" Aria shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Maybe it's a secret A has on her. I mean I felt like that when I thought she was going to reveal my test results." Emily tells her friends typing on her phone.

"Why would A go after Mona and she started all of this." Hanna says with an attitude.

"Maybe A has something on her that we don't know about." Spencer says with curiosity.

"Spencer I know that look. What are you thinking about?" Aria places her hand on her arm.

"Don't you guys want to know about Mona's secrets? Hell I do." Spencer is feeling mysterious.

"Good luck Spence. Mona is not going to spill shit. She hates us." Hanna reminds her.

"She'll talk to you before us anyway. You guys were friends once." Emily tells her blonde friend with and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Han. Go get her." Aria pushes her towards the direction Mona was walking in.

"I hate you guys for making me do the hard job." Hanna groans walking away.

"Love you too!" They all yell to her.

Hanna gives them all the middle finger as she walks. They all laugh at the blonde girl actions and walks to their next class.

….

Emily is in class texting Alison who has a class with Spencer. Aria is texting Ezra about their plans for tonight. Their teacher walks in and sets his briefcase down. Emily is so bored that she begins to draw.

"Okay class we have a field trip this week. We are going to Boston for a couple of weeks. So I would need your parents to sign these permission slips." Mr. Roberts hands out to the class.

"How much is it to go?" Mona speaks up.

"200 bucks." He says to the girl.

"Mrs. Fields can I ask what you are doing back there?" The older man asks with his arms folded.

"Trying to figure out how I'm supposed to get fucking 200 dollars in two damn days!" Emily yells.

"Language! I'll extended to next week." He turns to the board and begins to write the assignment that is due at the end of class.

Emily's phone buzzes letting her know that she has a text. She opens it and reads it.

"_I'm bored baby." –Ali_

"_Me too. Want do you want to do tonight?"- Em._

"_Oh Shana is throwing a party tonight. I forgot." –Ali_

"_Awesome. Tell her to send it around. I need to know what to bring." –Em_

"_Okay. I'll do it now.."- Ali_

"_I love you." - Em_

"_Love you too baby." – Ali._

Emily puts her phone back into her pocket. She looks up and sees that Mona is looking her with a sad look. Emily just frowns at the strange girl and goes back to drawing.

….

Mona is at lunch eating all by herself. Hanna goes up to her and taps her shoulder. Mona looks up at her with red eyes. Mona just sighs and turns back around to eat her lunch. Hanna looks around to see if anyone is looking, so she sits down beside the girl.

"Mona? You okay?" The blonde asks her ex-best friend.

"Why do you care Hanna? You haven't been showing a lot of attention." Mona looks at her with a mean look.

"I'm sorry. Look just because you and I aren't friends anymore that don't mean that I don't care about you Mona. I hate what you did you me and friends." She said placing a hand on Mona's.

"I'm fine Hanna. I don't need anything from anyone. I'm doing just fine on my own like always." Mona pulls her hand away from Hanna's.

"Have you even slept? You have bags under your eyes and they're red." Hanna lifts up her chin to get a good look at her face.

"I'm just stressed out. This is our last year in school and I didn't get accepted to anything yet. I've been working hard on my studies so I could at least get in somewhere and get the fuck out of Rosewood." Mona drinks her grape juice.

"Mona you hate grape juice. Why are you drinking it?" Hanna makes a face.

"Oh. I was in a big hurry, I just grabbed one." Mona shrugs.

"You need anything? I'll try to be there for you the best way I can." The blonde truthfully says.

"No. Thanks anyway." Mona gets up to throw her trash away.

"Okay, well call me if you do." Hanna kisses her cheek and goes to find the others.

"If only you knew Han." Mona walks out of the cafeteria.

….

Mona walk out of school with her head down. She is going to the doctor all alone. Her own mother doesn't even know about her taking the test. Mona gets into her car and starts it up heading towards the doctor. As soon as she walks in Dr. Williams sees her immediately. Mona is sitting on the chair with a gown on. Dr. Williams walks back in with her clipboard and sits down beside Mona.

"So Mona how you feeling?" The doctor asks taking her pen out of the pocket of her coat.

"Okay. I'm just tired and I've been crying a lot. I have no one to help me through this." Mona says truthfully.

"Hey It's okay Mona. I'm here with you. I will help you though this." She comforts the young girl.

"Thanks. No one has actually been this nice to me." Mona gives the doctor a sad smile.

"No worries. Okay let's get you scanned." Dr. Williams puts the gel on Moan's tummy. Mona shivers.

"Cold." She says.

"Sorry." Dr. Williams scans Mona's belly.

"Am I okay?" Mona nervously asks.

"Yes you are. There is your baby. I'd say your about 6 weeks along." Dr. Williams cleans the equipment and then puts it away.

"Can I have multiples please?" Mona asks politely while wiping the gel off of her belly.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She says walking out for the door.

Mona just waits until the doctor returns. We she did, she smiled and walked out of the room. Mona gets into her car and drives home. She walks and sees that her mother is cooking dinner. She walks upstairs and takes a shower. For the first time in her life Mona is scared. She didn't intend for this to happen. How is she going to tell Emily? Mona gets out of the shower and hear her phone beep. She picks it up and her eyes widen.

"Kill the baby or everyone will know about your little secret." – A

Mona throws her phone onto her bed and goes downstairs to have dinner with her mother. Mona is not killing her child. Even if A has to reveal her secret. At the end of the night Mona crawls into bed and falls asleep. She snuggles into the bear Emily gave her the night they had sex. Little did Mona know A was watching her sleep.

So what do you guys think? Is it good? PLL is the shit, so I decided to make a story. I'm sorry, but I think Mona and Emily are cute. So I decided to ship them.


	2. Chapter 2: Suddenly

Chapter 2: Suddenly.

Enjoy. Emily and Mona moments in this chapter.

Emily and all of the girls are getting ready for Shana's party. Aria looks over at Hanna who's currently sitting in a chair with a worried expression on her face. Aria goes over to her and sits down beside her.

"Hey Han. You alright?" Aria asks sitting beside her.

"I'm worried about Mona. She's been acting weird lately." Hanna just puts her face into her hands.

"She's fine Han. I'm sure she is." Aria said rubbing the blonde's back.

"I know, but A could have something on her and she could be down about it."Hanna said with a sad look.

"Hey, she's doing okay. Go call her." Aria says.

"Okay thanks Aria." Hanna hugs her and goes out to the hallway to call Mona.

…..

Mona is in her bed sleeping until she hears her phone ring. She pats around her bed for the device until she finally touches it. She hits the green button.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"_Mona were you sleeping?"_ Hanna asks.

"I was for a bit. What's up?" Mona yawns.

"_I was just calling to check up on you."_

"I'm fine Hanna." Mona smiles.

"_Okay, are you coming?" _

"Coming where?" Mona frowns.

"_To Shana's party fool? You know she throws the best ones." Hanna said happily._

"No way Han. I'm not in the party mood." Mona said closing her eyes.

"_But Mona….." Hanna whines._

"Are you whining? Seriously?" Mona question the silly Blonde.

"_I really want you to come. Pwease?" Hanna asks in her baby voice._

"Ugh. Fine, you so owe me for this shit." Mona giggles.

"_Cool, I'll give you back massage. We can cuddle like we used too." _

"Okay fine. I'll be there in 20."

"_I love you Mona."_

"I love you too Han."

"_Bye."_

"Bye Han." Mona smiles and gets up to get dressed for the party.

….

The Liars arrive at the party 10 minutes late. Everyone is dancing and having a good time. Spencer looks around and sees Toby.

"Toby looks so hot." Spencer feels arousal in her pussy area.

"God Spence go fuck him already." Emily laughs.

"The correct term is love making Emily." Spencer flicks her forehead.

"Ow! Abuse!" Emily rubs her forehead.

"You're such a much tall geekier version of Rachel Berry." Hanna laughs.

"You watch too much fucking Glee Han." Alison said.

"Excuse me? Don't insult my favorite TV show. If I wasn't into boys, I'd bang Lea Michele." Hanna said with smirk.

"You should. You have picture of her on your wall Han. Hell the whole cast is on there." Aria laughs.

"Hey, that show is a life changer, trust me." Hanna pours her a drink.

"Oh no. What's she doing here?" Alison said in disgust when she sees Mona.

"I invited her." Hanna looks at the other blonde.

"Why? She doesn't deserve to be here." Alison says in a bitchy tone.

"Leave her alone. God you can be such a fucking bitch sometimes." Hanna slams her cup down making some of it spill on the ground. She walks over to Mona and hugs her.

"Ali maybe you should calm down. Mona might be scary, but she can be nice sometimes." Aria said walking over to Mike.

"I agree with Aria. Maybe she's tired of all of the bullshit, I know I am." Spencer walks over to Toby and kisses him.

"Baby, why do you hate her so much?" Emily asked looking down at the Blonde.

"Em she almost killed Hanna. She played all of you baby. I can't let that go." Alison tells her girlfriend.

"We did. I mean I still jump when my phone rings, but Mona is done with that game Ali." Emily pulls her girl into a hug.

"I know, but still." Ali rests her forehead on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you two cute."

"Hi Shana. Awesome party." Alison winks.

"Girl thanks. It took me forever to plan this. So Em Ready to kick some ass on Monday?"

"Hell yeah. You know me." Emily smiles.

"Good. Let's give them a hard time." Shana fist bumps Emily.

"You got it."

"Thanks for coming guys. I'll talk to you guys later." Shana goes over to Noel.

"Let's go dance." Ali says seductively.

….

2 hours has passed and Mona is tired. She danced with Hanna and Lucas for like an hour. She's ready to leave to get prepared for in the morning. She feels a tap on her shoulder. She is met with Emily Fields.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Uh…are…."

"Okay? No, you fucked me and then you left." Mona turns to walk away.

"Come with me." Emily drags Mona outside.

"Let go of me." Mona jerks her hand back.

"Mona let me…"

SLAP

"NO! You left me alone!" Mona starts to cry.

"Mona baby I…"

"Don't you dare call me that! I hate you!" Mona screams causing heads to look their way.

"No please don't hate me. I'm sorry." Emily tries to hug her.

"Fuck off!" Mona pushes her away.

"Mona. Just listen."

"No way in hell Emily. You're liar and you'll always be." Mona goes to walk away.

"I loved it." Emily says to her making her turn around.

"Don't lie. I'm not in the mood." Mona wipes her tears.

"I'm not. That night meant everything to me Mona." Emily looks straight into Mona's eyes.

"What did Ali say?"

"I haven't told her. She would kill you and me. I don't want anything to happen to you. You got me back onto the sharks and I had to thank you."

"Oh, so it was a thank you fuck? Emily you were my first." Mona confesses.

"Huh? I-I was?" Emily stutters out.

"Yes. I don't want you to talk to me anymore." Mona leaves a broken hearted Emily behind. Emily hears a branch snap. She turns around, but doesn't see anything so she walks back into the house. A comes out of hiding with a video camera.

….

The next day Mona walks into English class and sits in her original seat. Emily comes in and looks at her with a sad look. Mona shakes her head and looks away. Mr. Fitz walks in with a smile.

"So I am going to partner you guys up for this project that I have assigned. He takes out the list and read off the names.

"Okay. Noel and Chuck."

"Righteous!" Chuck high fives Noel.

"On second thought let me change that. Noel and Brad." Ezra smirks.

"What? No way! He's a nerd." Noel said.

"At least you'll pass this assignment this time."

The whole classed said _"oooohhh."_ Half of them were laughing while Noel just sat back looking pissed off.

"Aria and Spencer."

"That's not fair!" Chuck screams.

"Shut it I'm the teacher. "Lucas and Hanna."

"Thanks you Heavens." Hanna said not wanting to be paired with someone she didn't know.

"Alison and Paige."

"I plead the fifth." Paige Says.

"Emily and Mona."

"Can I switch with Alison?"

"I agree." Alison and Paige both said.

"It's cool. I got this Mr. Fitz." Emily said.

"Okay that settles it." Ezra goes to write on the board.

….

Mona is at the vending machine trying to get some cheesy curls. Her snacks get stuck in the machine.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mona groans. She wants her cheesy curls.

"Here let me get that." Emily kicks the machine making the snacks fall. She bends down and gets them. She hands them to Mona.

"Thanks." Mona takes the bag.

"So are you okay with us being partners?" Emily grips her straps on her backpack.

"Why do you want to be partners with me?"

"Look, you can hate me for the rest of your life, but I just want to get the fuck out of here."

"I'm not here to be your nerd Emily. I want to leave too."

"You have every right. You're so fucking smart Mona. Even when you were A. I need you."

"Funny. That's the same thing you and your cock said." Mona walks away from Emily again.

"Fuck. Stupid." Emily walks over to her friends.

….

Mona is eating her lunch by herself. Alison walks up to her and sits across from her.

"Can I help you Alison?' Mona asked without looking up.

"So what were and Emily talking about?"

"Why? Jealous?" Mona looks up at her.

"Of you? Keep dreaming. Look don't get your hopes up about having anyone loving you."

"Go fuck yourself Alison. You're a nobody who just wants some attention. I don't need it. I'm tired of you and your fucking friends bullying me!" Mona yells.

"Awww did I make Mona upset?" Alison smirks evilly.

Mona takes her milk and throws it in Alison face. Everyone in the courtyard is shocked that Mona did that to Ali. The Liars are standing there with their mouths open. Mona gets up and throws her trash and leaves the courtyard angrily. Hanna follows her.

….

Mona is at her locker putting her books away. She sees Hanna walking over.

"I fucking love you." Hanna hugs her.

"For what?" Mona is confused.

"That was fucking awesome Mona!" Hanna is bouncing on her toes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're such a fucking badass!" Hanna high fives Mona.

"I guess I still got it." Mona giggles at Hanna who's dancing.

"Wanna go shopping later?"

"Sure. I was wondering if we could meet at your house.." Mona says biting her lip.

"Yeah sure. You okay?" Hanna holds her hand.

"Not really." Mona sighs.

"Mona, you want me to bring the girls?"

"No, I have to get this off of my chest. When I do I will tell Emily."

"Okay. Well text me sweets." Hanna kisses her forehead and goes to find the other Liars.

DING

Mona opens the text from her phone. Her breath hitches. It's a video of her and Emily at Shana's party. Mona watches it turning the volume down to where she could hear it. After the video stops she gets another text.

"I warned you MONA! Time is still ticking." –A.

Mona leaves with school and heads home. A is watching her every move.

Whew! Another one down. Mona finally got tired of Alison. When do you guys want Emily and Mona to have sex again? Hanna and Mona are friends again. Next chapter will be mostly Emily and Mona. Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3: Emily & Mona get closer

Chapter 3: Emily & Mona get closer

Cute moments in here.

Mona and Hanna are sitting in Hanna's kitchen waiting for her secret. Mona is nervous and that's not good for the baby. Mona takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out.

"Huh? You're what?" Hanna says with widen eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Mona repeats.

"Who's the father?" Hanna asks.

"Emily is." Mona says nervously.

"What? Mona are you sure?" Hanna smiles.

"Yes."

"When did this happen?" Hanna asked.

"6 weeks ago." Mona tells Hanna.

"Have you been to the doctor to make sure that the baby is okay?"

"Yeah.

"Oh my god!" Hanna shrieks.

"What?"

"I gonna be an aunt. I'm so happy. Go Mona. Go Mona." Hanna dances.

"Such a dork." Mona smiles.

"I can't believe it." Hanna says happily.

"Believe what?" Alison asked walking in with the liars.

Mona's face turns completely pale.

"Uh that we are going on that trip?" Hanna changes the subject.

"Oh yeah that. It seems like it's going to be boring." Alison sits on Emily's lap.

"I better go." Mona packs up all of her things.

"No. Stay." Hanna clings onto her.

"You sure Han?" Mona asked being unsure.

"Yes. You're my friend too. Come on." Hanna makes her cute puppy dog face.

"Fine." Mona rolls her eyes playfully.

Emily smiles at Mona. She's happy that she's staying.

"Chinese anyone?" Hanna offers.

"Sounds good." Aria says.

…..

Mona hears her mother calling her name. She gets out of bed and goes downstairs. She's surpised about the figure that's standing there.

"Emily is here to work on your project." Leona says.

"Oh right. I forgot."

"You want anything Emily?"

"No thank you." Emily says politely

"Mona. I'm heading out to the store. You need anything?" Leona asks grabbing her purse.

"Some snacks I guess." Mona shrugs.

"Okay. Have fun." Her mother leaves.

"So…wanna start?" Emily says awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Mona glares at the girl.

"Mona we have to talk."

"Nope." Mona heads upstairs.

"Mona!" Emily follows her.

"Go away." Mona tries to slam her door shut, but Emily blocks it and barges in.

"Just talk to me." Emily sits down on the younger girls bed and waits for her to speak.

"What if I don't want too?"

"Mona. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Emily asks.

"I don't care how many times you say it." Mona retorts.

"Mona I care about you. I really do. Give me a chance." Emily pleads.

"Emily I don't think….." Mona trails off.

"Please?" Emily says shakily.

Mona looks over at the tall girl and sees tears in her eyes. Mona decides to give in.

"Fine. You only get one chance." Mona states.

"Thank you!" Emily kisses her lips.

"Hmm." Mona can't help to kiss back.

Emily pulls away quickly.

"Uh…my…" Emily is cut off with a kiss.

"It's fine." Mona says when she pulls away.

….

The next day

Mona and Emily are at Emily's house doing their project. Emily can't help but feel butterflies when she sees Mona working. _So Sexy_. Emily thinks. Mona looks up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Mona you do know that you are beautiful right?" Emily says with her famous smile.

"Emily. I'm not. I don't feel it." Mona says doubtfully.

"Why? Mona you're fucking hot! With an capital H." Emily smiles.

"Oh..thank you." Mona blushes.

"So what's being going on with you?" The jock asks.

"What do you mean?" The short girl asks.

"Like the lack of sleep, the eating a lot, the mood swings, & the big clothes? Are you on your period?" Emily asks.

"No. It's not that." Mona shakes her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Emily you will never like me again. A knows."

"Wait? What?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Mona bites her lip.

"I promise."

"I'm pregnant." Mona tells the tall girl.

Emily stares at her with a blank face and faints. Mona groans helps the girl onto her bed. Mona goes to the bathroom and wets a rag. She puts the cold rag on Emily's forehead. Mona just sighs and waits. Emily wakes up and flutters her eye open. She wakes up looking at her surroundings.

"Mona?" Emily looks into the short girls eyes.

"Finally."

"How long was I out?"

"About 30 minutes." Mona said drinking some tea.

"So you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep it?" Emily sits up.

"Yes I am. I don't want to kill my child." She says honestly.

"So A knows about this?" The tall girl said getting pissed off.

"A wants me to kill our baby Emily. I'm not doing that. I don't care who knows." Mona said truthfully.

"Mona what about college?"

"I'm still going. I'm only six weeks Emily."

"Mona are you sure about this? I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Emily places a hand on Mona's stomach.

"We won't." Mona assures the tall girl.

"I'll put in extra hours at the Brew."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. That's my child too." Emily kisses her jaw.

"Emily that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Hello? Alison." Mona reminds her.

"Mona, Alison has nothing to do with us and our child. We made love that night. Our sex is better than what Ali and I do." Emily shrugs.

"Huh?"

"You're the best I've ever hand Mona." Emily blushes.

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not kidding. I loved it. It felt amazing and I would love for us to do it again." Emily leans in.

"Woah. Slow down Speedy Gonzalez." Mona said holding her hand up.

"Are far along are you?"

"Doctor said 6 weeks."

"Already?"

"I know shocked me too." Mona takes another sip of her tea.

"Wow. Can I see your belly?" Emily smiles.

"Sure." Mona raises her shirt up.

"Wow. I love our kid already." Emily kisses her belly.

"Our kid loves you too." Mona giggles at the tickling.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like shit. I do like you Mona." Emily confesses.

"Thank you Em. Let's start working on our project." Mona opens her books up.

….

Emily is at work trying to make some extra money. She has a baby on the way. Mona walks in and sees Emily working her ass off.

"Hey Emily. Mona greets.

"Hi Mona. What's up?"

"Oh I was wondering if I could get a muffin and a hot chocolate?" Mona pulls 20 dollar bill out of her purse.

"Sure sweets." Emily starts to make Mona's order.

"So how's it going?"

"Fine. We're kind of busy, but today is going by pretty fast." Emily puts the cap on Mona's cup.

"So I have another appointment coming up soon. You wanna go?"

"Hell yeah. I want to see our child." Emily gets Mona a fresh muffin out of the glass box.

"Can't wait." Mona pays Emily.

"Mona I was wondering about the custody thing. What are we going to do?"

"Let's not talk about that here. Can you take a break maybe?"

"Yeah it's time for one anyway." Emily gives Mona her change and takes off her apron while she closes the cash drawer. "Going on Break Chad!" Emily yells back in the room. Emily walks out with Mona.

"Em. I'm not going to keep your child away from you." Mona says as she sits down at a table.

"I know, but Alison will keep you away from me."

"Wait. She's actually that damn heartless. You two don't need kids." Mona bites into her muffin.

"I don't want any with her. I have one on the way by someone who I really like." Emily holds Mona's hand.

"Emily I'm not the right choice for you. I was A once."

"So? I care for you. No one can stop me from seeing you. It's my choice."

"Have you even told your parents?"

"No. I will tell them when I can."

"You might want to tell them before A does." Mona says.

"Good point." Emily sighs out feeling stressed about A.

"How's the whole college thing?" Mona asked striking back up a conversation.

"Okay I guess. I'm still looking." Emily tells her baby mama.

"Me too."

"I have an idea." Emily says with a smile.

"What is it?"

"What about dinner? At my house. My dad is coming home in two days and I want you to be there."

"Just us?"

"Oh bring your parents too." Emily says.

"Okay. That sounds fun. What time?" Mona asked taking another huge bite out of her muffin.

"Is 7 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah. That's perfect."

"Awesome. Hey I gotta get back. Text me if you need me. I'll be there as soon as I can." Emily gets up and kisses Mona.

"Hmm." Mona smiles into the kiss.

"Bye." Emily walks back inside.

"Wow." Mona finishes her snack and leaves.

Little did she know a certain figure was watching her.

….

Emily and Mona walks through the halls. Emily is carrying Mona's books for her. Alison seems to notice and she's jealous.

"So how's our baby?" Emily whispers.

"good. You have to work today?"

"Yeah I do. Oh I got paid yesterday. Here." Emily hands her some money.

"What is this for?" Mona looks envelope.

"The trip. I got paid extra."

"Emily you didn't have to do this." Mona tries to hand the money back.

"Yes I did. You're carrying my child Mona. I can't just sit here and watch my baby mama struggle."

"Thank you. So you want to come over later?" She asks.

"Sure. I'll call you."

"Okay." Mona grabs her workbooks.

"Bye Mona." Emily kisses her forehead and goes to her friends.

Mona looks up and sees Hanna winking at her. Mona giggles and head to class.

….

"I hate research." Emily whines.

"You've been whining ever since you got off of work." Mona chuckles.

"Hey a little boy tried to throw his frappe at me."

"What'd you do?" Mona asked writing notes down.

"Nothing." Emily said quickly.

"Really?" Mona looks up at her.

"Okay fine. I said he looked like Timmy Turner." Emily said with laughter.

"Em!" Mona hits her arm.

"Abuse!" Emily rubs her arm.

"You can't call a kid that." Mona giggles.

"Why. He looked just like him." Emily shrugs.

"You're so stupid." Mona closes her books and gets up to put them on her dresser.

"Mona, thank you."

"For what?"

"For having my baby."

"It's going to be hard for these next 7 months."

"I know, but I'm responsible for it."

"Emily this is on the both of us." She goes back to sit on her bed.

"I know." Emily lies on Mona's lap.

"You okay?" Mona runs her hand through her hair.

"Yeah. That feels good." Emily closes her eyes and relaxes.

"I'm sorry." Mona apologies.

"About what?" Emily asked sleepily.

"Hurting you all. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. I was a bitch Emily." Mona looks down and sees that Emily is sleeping.

…..

Later on that night Emily and Mona spent a lot of time together. Emily loves everything about this girl. Emily is feeding Mona some ice cream.

"I'm good Emily." Mona takes the last bite.

"Very well."

"So did you tell the girls?"

"Not yet. Something tells me Hanna already knows." Emily looks down at the girl.

"Yeah. I was scared to tell you. I didn't know how you were going to take it all." Mona gets under the covers.

"I wasn't going to be mad. I'm glad I got you pregnant." Emily gets under the covers with Mona.

"No funny business." Mona runs so her back is face towards Emily.

"Fine." Emily wraps her arms around her.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily asks.

"Emily Jr. is excited." Mona looks over her shoulder at the girl.

"Shit." Emily puts a pillow in front of her junk.

"Em?" Mona calls out again.

"Yes?"

"Still excited." Mona chuckles.

"Mona I can't help that. Hello I'm in a bed with my baby mama."

"Dork." Mona giggles.

"Yeah well I'm a dork then. Night Mona."

"Night." Mona starts to fall asleep.

DING

Mona picks up her phone.

"I told you Mona! Now you have nowhere to run! –A

Mona just shivers. She has to protect her child. Mona goes back to sleep with Emily. This means war. Mona thinks.

End of Chapter 2. Which Story next? Next chapter will be the dinner and the liars will find out about Mona and Emily. Someone from Mona's past will make an appearance soon. CeCe Drake will be in the next one and so will Jenna. PLL kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: What's going on here?

Chapter 4: What's going on here?

What's going on?"

2 days later.

Mona and Emily walk in school together. They see certain people whisper and give them weird looks. They reach Mona's locker.

"So what do you want me to bring for dinner?" Mona asked.

"Your moms pecan pie. It's heaven." Emily closes her eyes and smiles.

"I agree." Mona nods her head. "So when are you going to tell your friends?"

"Today after school at Spencer's."

"Emily are you ready for it?" Mona asked.

"Yeah I am. I care about you and my child."

"We have a scan coming up." Mona reminds her.

"That's good. Just text me."

"Okay. See you in class."

"Alright baby." Emily kisses her head and leaves.

….

Emily is outside eating lunch. She looks up and sees her father standing there with a smile on his face. She smiles and runs up to him. She hugs him tightly.

"Hey Emmy." Wayne greets.

"Hi dad." She smiles.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh your mom tells me about Mona coming over for dinner." He said.

"Yeah. I invited her over."

"What about the girls?" He asked.

"I just wanted you guys to meet another one of my friends." Emily says truthfully.

"Sounds good." He nods.

"Dad I will have something to tell you and mom tonight."

"You okay Emmy?" He places a hand onto her shoulder.

"You guys might be mad at me." Emily bits her lip.

"If it's bad then we will find out a way to handle it."

"Okay. Look good for tonight."

"Oh I will. See you at home."

"Okay."

…..

The Lairs are over Spencer's waiting for Emily to tell them what's going on. The girls are standing there with their arms crossed.

"So I have something to tell you guys." Emily says.

"What is it Em?" Aria asked.

"Mona's pregnant with my baby." Emily confesses.

"WHAT!?" Aria and Spencer yelled.

"Yeah I was expecting that."

"Em are you out of your mind?" Spencer asked.

"No. I really care for Mona. Guys she's having my baby." Emily said playing with hem of shirt.

"Emily that's not the point. You got her pregnant. Don't you care about what people think?" Aria asked.

"No. I don't care Aria. That's my child. I'm going to take care of it."

"So exactly how did you even get interested in Mona?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. It was about 6 weeks ago at a party."

"Emily taking care of a baby is a big deal. It's going to be hard being a teenage parent." Spencer tells the tall girl.

"I know Spence. I really like Mona."

"What about Ali?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I can't help to fall more in love with Mona everyday. And it's not because she's carrying my child." Emily tells her friends.

"Em have your told your parents?" Hanna asked.

"No, but A knows." Emily sighs out.

"WHAT?!" The girls yell.

"A has been sending Mona text messages." Emily says.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Hanna asked biting her nails.

"Hanna she's scared. A could kill her and my child."

"Em we have to do something. Can Mona stay with you?" Aria asked.

"She could, but A has been in all of our houses."

"That's true. What are you going to do?" Spencer sits down looking at Emily.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know how to tell Ali that I got Mona pregnant." Emily puts her hand on her forehead.

"Em this could ruin everything you have worked for. Not to mention college." Spencer reminds her.

"Damn. Mona's having dinner with me and my family tonight."

"Do you want us there?" Hanna asked.

"It's fine guys."

"Em you and Ali had plans tonight." Aria tells her.

"Fuck. I forgot." Emily groans.

"Em you have to think of something." Hanna tells the girl.

"Can you guys stall Ali for a while?"

"We can try." Spencer shrugs.

"Thank you guys.

"Hurry up. Ali will be getting ready soon." Hanna said.

"Right."

…..

Emily is dressed in Khaki's all black chucks and A all white button down shirt. She's nervous about telling her parents that she's going to have a child. Emily takes a deep breath and goes down stairs. Emily walks into the kitchen and sees her mother finishing up dinner.

"Hi mom." She greets.

"Hi honey." He hugs Emily.

"So uh how's work?"

"Good. We're trying to find this girl who went missing along with her boyfriend." Pam stirs the pasta.

"Wow. Seems like a tough job." Emily leans against the counter.

"It kind of is." Pam nods.

"Well I'll have something to tell you and dad."

"Okay."

The doorbell rings. Emily walks to the door and opens it. She smiles when she sees Mona in a purple dress with black flats. Emily checks out Mona. Mona hits her arm.

"Ow!" Emily holds her arm.

"My eyes are up here." Mona giggles.

"Sorry. You look so beautiful." Emily smiles.

"Thank you. You look so hot." Mona says.

"Thank you m'lady." Emily bows.

"Such a dork."

"Come on in. Where's your mom?" Emily asked.

"Right here. Hi Emily. Hi Pam." Lorena walks in.

"Hi Leona." Pam greets her friend.

"Oh I brought Pecan pie."

"Oh thanks. Wanna talk in the kitchen?" She motions to the area.

"Sure." Lorena follows Pam.

"So baby mama. How are you?" Emily chuckles.

"I'm fine Em." Mona shakes her head.

"Give me a kiss." Emily puckers her lips.

Mona rolls her eyes and kisses Emily. Emily feels her phone vibrate. She pulls away from Mona and checks her phone.

"_Call me." – Han._

Emily calls Hanna.

"_Emily how do you want us to stall her?"_

"I don't know think of something."

"_Like what?"_

"Ask Spencer."

"_Fine." Hanna hangs up._

"Let's see if dinner's ready."

…..

Dinner goes smoothly as Emily hoped. Everyone was just about finished with their food. Emily looks over at Mona. Mona nods. Emily stands up.

"Everyone I have something to say?" Emily said nervously.

"What is it Emmy?" Her father asked.

"Well six weeks ago something happened. I will say that this is my fault." Emily looks down.

"Emily what's going on?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I got someone pregnant." She confesses.

"What? Who is it? Alison?" Lorena asked.

"No. Not Alison."

"Then who?" Pam asked.

"Me. I'm pregnant." Mona speaks up.

"Mona honey how could you get pregnant?" Her mother asked.

"We didn't use protection at a party. We were drinking and one thing led to another." Mona explains.

"Emily honey you're too young to have a child." Pam said.

"I know mom, but this is my child. I can't kill it and I won't." Emily tells her mother.

"What about adoption. Honey what about college?" Lorena asked the two teens.

"I can still go mom. We can work things out." Mona tells her mom.

"Mona are you okay with this?"

"Mom I can't kill my baby. I know we have a lot to fight for, but I will do just that for my child." Mona places a hand on her belly.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Wayne asked them.

"Yes." They both said.

"Pam if they're sure about this. I think we should let them." Wayne tells his wife.

"Okay. I hope you guys can do this. Being a parent is a huge responsibility." Pam says.

"I know mom I even put in extra hours at work."

"That's a start. Let's finish dinner." Pam says.

….

Emily walks into school, but gets pulled into a classroom and she's face with CeCe Drake. Emily looks at the blonde.

"What do you want CeCe?" Emily rolls her eyes.

"Nothing much Americano. So tell me why didn't you kiss Mona?" She smirks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily acts like she doesn't know.

"Sure you don't. Does Ali even know about you two?" The blonde asked.

"No and I plan on keeping it that way." Emily points at her.

"She's my friend Emily. I don't want anyone else breaking her heart." She hisses.

"What's your point?" Emily said in a bored tone.

"Em I would have for these pictures to get around." CeCe throws hands the envelope.

"You wouldn't." Emily glares at her.

"Oh I would. You see this will ruin everything you have fought for. I won't tell her if you'll stay away from Mona." She smirks evilly.

"I can't. Mona's my friend."

"Oh I think she's more than a friend." CeCe reassures her.

"Maybe she is. Don't forget she used to be A CeCe. Mona can dig up dirt on you and make you look like a complete fool. So don't test her." Emily leaves.

…

Mona is sitting outside in the courtyard. Mona feels eyes on her so she turns around and sees Jenna looking towards her way. Mona gets up and walks over to her.

"Is there a problem Jenna?" She spits.

"Maybe. I heard you kissed Emily." She tells her.

"Who did you hear this from?" Mona rolls her eyes.

"CeCe Drake."

"CeCe is a liar. Emily is with Alison."

"That might be so. Remember Alison still has power over everyone in this school." She reminds Mona.

"Not anymore. I'm not scared of Alison. I have a friend who will protect me from her vengeance. I'm more dangerous than Alison. Trust me." Mona crosses her arms.

"Then why is Alison planning on taking all of us down?" She asked the brunette.

"You tell me. I haven't heard anything about this." Mona gives her a duh look.

"Oh Alison is way more scarier than what she used to be." Jenna shudders.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You're secret is safe with me." She calls out.

"That's something I'll have to see." Mona walks away.

…..

Emily and Mona are over Emily's house doing their project. Emily looks over at Mona. Mona looks up at her and smiles.

"What's wrong?" Mona asked.

"I want to tell people." Emily sits up.

"Tell people what?" Mona is confused.

"About us."

"Emily are you sure? I mean this could ruin everything. It could ruin your chances into getting into college." She explains.

"I don't care. I'm not going to be a dead beat dad/mother. That's not going to happen. I care about the two of you too much Mona." Emily tells her baby mama.

"So when do you want to tell them?" She questions.

"Before CeCe Drake ruins her big ass mouth." She hisses.

"CeCe Drake. She does have a big mouth." Mona says.

"Yeah and she took pictures of us kissing at the brew. She threaten me with them. I'd rather for everyone to know." Emily holds Mona's hand.

"I guess we can do that." Mona says in agreement.

"Okay good. I really want this. I love that we're together now." Emily holds her hand.

"Me too." Mona agrees.

"Good." Emily strokes her cheek.

Mona leans in closer to Emily. They're about to kiss but they hear a voice.

"What's going on here?"

End of this chapter. Oh no. Trouble. So sexy times next chapter?" Review and let know.


	5. Chapter 5: A's attack

Chapter 5: A's attack

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"What's going on here?" A figure asks.

Mona and Emily jump apart and look over at Emily's door. Alison was standing right there glaring at the both of them with her arms crossed.

"Uh.." Emily trails off.

"Well?" Alison scoffs.

"We were practicing." Mona tells the blonde.

"Practicing what?"

"For a play I'm writing. You know I'm theater class." Mona lies.

"I don't believe you." Alison shakes her head.

"Okay Ali, chill." Emily tries to clam the girl down.

"Chill? You want me to chill? Emily you blew me off last night and I want to know why."

"I was busy last night Ali. I had things to do." Emily lies.

"Like what?" She glares at her girlfriend.

"I can't tell you that Ali. Look, can we go out tomorrow night?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"Are you going to stand me up again?' She hisses.

"No. Geez." She put her hands up in defense.

"Fine. Pick me up at 7." She says.

"Emily we have to finish our project." Mona said wanting Alison to go away.

"That's right." Emily nods.

"Oh I'm staying for this." Alison goes to sit in Emily's computer chair.

"Ali, go home. I have to finish this project with Mona. I know you are going to be burning holes in her head."

"Fine!" Alison storms out of the house.

"How do you deal with her Emily?" Mona shakes her head.

"I don't know Mona. Thanks for covering that up for me. I froze when I saw her." Emily presses her lips.

"Sure. Em, I really like you." Mona smiles.

"I like you too Mona. I love our baby too." Emily rubs Mona's stomach.

"We can still kiss right?" She teases.

"Yeah if want to." Emily smiles at her.

"Oh I want too." Mona grabs Emily's shirt and pull her into a hard kiss.

…

Mona is at lunch eating with Hanna. Hanna was talking about the colleges she wanted to go too. Hanna needs some helping getting into some.

"Okay what about UCLA?" Hanna asked eating her salad.

"Han, you said California's heat makes your hair puffy." Mona laughs.

"Mona, I need help getting into college. I don't want A following me around everywhere." Hanna whines.

"Well, that's a reason why I want to go to a college overseas." Mona eats her hotdog.

"Why? Mona going to school over there is way more expensive than going to school here." Hanna is confused.

"I know, but I'll go anywhere to get away from A." Mona drinks her juice.

"What about the baby? I'm not going to be banned from seeing my little niece/nephew." Hanna says sternly.

"I'm not banning you Hanna. I think the baby and I would be safer if we moved away from the states." Mona chuckles at Hanna's facial expressions.

"Then I'm going too. I'm not going to lose my best friend. No way." Hanna shakes her head.

"So where's Emily?" Mona asked looking for the tall girl.

"At practice. Why? You need some?" Hanna wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes. I want her so bad. I hate to admit it." Mona whines.

"Wait. What did you guys do last night?" Hanna gasps.

"We studied and we almost kissed, but Alison caught us." Mona says.

"No fucking way. What did she say?" Hanna wants to know about all of it.

"What's going on here?" Mona repeats Alison's words from last night. "Then Emily kicked her out and we kissed again turning it into a hot make-out session." Mona smiles at the memory from last night.

"Woah. So you basically almost got some?" Hanna teases her friend.

"Yeah, if Alison didn't come in."

"I'm so teasing Em about this later." Hanna bounces in her seat.

"Hann, leave her alone." Mona laughs.

"Oh you should hear how she teases me about Caleb." The blonde rolls her eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to North Carolina for a trip for his computer class."

"Nice. They have some good colleges too." Mona nods.

"Where do you think he's going to go?"

"Anywhere you go. Hanna, Caleb is not going to leave you. He loves you and I think that you guys are going to stay together for a long time." She holds Hanna's hand.

"Aww Mona." Hanna blushes.

"I'm sorry about what I did to the letter. I just wanted you to have the best and I was trying to protect you from getting hurt."

"I know Mona. I forgave you for that."

"It still hurts though. I'm glad you're still my friend Hanna."

"Always. Now, let's go find Emily. I want to pick on her."

"Hanna, why do I get to be in the middle?" She whines.

"Because you can be a witness. Come on Mona." Hanna helps Mona up.

"Okay, but just this once."

…

Emily walks out of the locker room and head towards her locker. She sees Hanna standing there with a smirk. Emily shakes her head because she knows Hanna is about to tease her from last night. She walks over to them.

"So, I heard you almost got some. How was it?" Hanna wiggles her eyebrows.

"Han. Stop it. Mona, help me." Emily begs her baby mama.

"I'm only witnessing." Mona puts her hands up.

"Emily this is payback from what you've been doing to me and Caleb."

"Han, look I'm kind of hard right now." She teases the blonde.

"TMI Emily." Hanna grimaces.

"Hard for who?" Mona asked.

"You." Emily whispers in her ear.

"Oh shit." Mona says feeling aroused.

"What's wrong Mona?" Hanna asked.

"I need to go to the ladies room." Mona rushes off.

"Uh…" Emily looks over at Hanna.

"You know she's horny, right?"

"So am I. I've been hard all damn day." Emily groans.

"No way. Emily you two are so hot together." Hanna makes a hissing sound.

"I know." Emily can't help to agree with the blonde.

"What's the deal with Ali?"

"I don't know. I'm taking her out tonight. I really like Mona, Han. I can't stop thinking about her and wanting to be around her."

"Em, you have to break-up with Ali. Mona's going to be a part of your family now. You have to make it right." "

"I know I do."

Spencer and Aria walks up to their best friends.

"Hey guys." Spencer & Aria greets.

"Hey Spence. Hey Aria." Hanna and Emily said in unison.

"So Em. How was last night?" Aria asked texting Ezra.

"Good. My parents support the both of us. Mona's mom is happy too.

"Em, what are you going to tell people?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Everything. I'm not ashamed by sleeping with Mona. She's having my child and I love it." Emily smiles.

"I'm going to be an aunt. I can't wait." Hanna beams.

"Wow, Han you're really excited." Aria laughs.

"Guys, my best friend is having a child by my other best friend. What's not to be happy about?" Hanna smiles.

"Sorry. I'm back now." Mona says.

"Are you excited Mona?" Spencer asked her.

"Yes. I know you guys might now like me, but I am having your best friend's baby." Mona pulls out a bag of chips.

"Maybe we could try to be friends Mona. I mean we can't just shut her out Spence. She's right, she is having Em's baby and we're about to be aunts." Aria says.

"Okay. We could try." Spencer smiles.

"Finally. So Mona can I come over your house later?" Emily asked.

"Yes Em. I have to go to class." She kisses her cheek.

"I'll walk you." Emily takes Mona's books and starts walking her to class.

"She's whipped." Spencer says.

"We know." Aria and Hanna both said.

…..

It's 7:30 and Mona's currently sleeping in her room. She hears her phone buzz loudly, she reaches around the bed for it until she finally touches it. She opens her eyes and reads a text.

"Come and meet me at the Brew." – Em.

Mona smiles and gets up. She slips on her clothes and shoes and leaves her house. She drives to the brew. She gets out of her car and walks up to the door. Mona twists the knob and walks in. Mona looks around and doesn't see anyone.

"Em. Are you here?" Mona walks to the kitchen and finds it Empty. All of a sudden the lights shut off. Mona tries to run, but slips on water that was on the floor. She falls on her side. Mona sniffs. There's something weird about this water. Moan's eyes widen. It's not water it's gas. Mona gets up and tries to get out of the kitchen, but doors are locked. She struggles pulling on the locks.

"Help me!" Mona screams. Mona's phone beeps.

"Goodbye Mona!" – A

Mona continues to struggle against the door, but it's no use. Mona sees some light, so she bends down and looks under the door and A is setting the brew on fire with her trapped in it. Mona bangs on the door.

"Let me out!" Mona yells. Smoke starts to come into the kitchen and Mona starts to cough when some of it gets into her lungs. Mona calls Emily.

…..

Emily and Alison are enjoying their dinner.

"I'm glad we're here Em." Alison sips her drink.

"Me too." Emily smiles.

Emily's phone rings. Alison leans over a bit and sees that Mona is calling.

"Why is Mona calling you?"

"I don't know. Let me take it." Emily picks up. "Hello?' She answers.

"Em!" Mona cries.

"Mona, what's wrong?" Emily asked with concern.

"I need help!" She cries harder.

"Mona calm down. Where are you?" Emily said standing up confusing Alison.

"At the brew! It's on fire and I'm trapped in it!" Mona grunts trying to open the door.

"What?! I'm on my way!" Emily yells making head turn towards her. "Where are you in the brew?" She asks.

"The kitchen." Mona passes out.

"Mona? Mona?!" Emily hangs up quickly grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alison asked her girlfriend.

"To help Mona." Emily puts the money on the table.

"Em! Where' in the middle of something." She says.

"She's going to die Ali!" Emily runs out of the restaurant.

"Wait for me!" Alison chases her.

…

Spencer is at home downstairs making her and Toby something to eat. She stops when her phone rings. She picks up.

"Hey Em." She sucks on her finger from the sauce she was putting on it.

"Spencer!" Emily yells out breaking every light.

"Em, what's going on?" Spencer asks in concern.

Toby stands up and walks over to her.

"It's Mona! She's trapped at the brew!" Emily rushes out.

"Why is she at the brew Em?" Spencer can hear Emily's breathing speeding up.

"I don't know. The brew is on fire Spence!" The swimmer said.

"Fuck! We're on our way Em. We're coming! Hurry up and get to Mona now!" Spencer hangs up.

"What's going Spence?" Toby asks his girlfriend grabbing his jacket.

"Mona is trapped inside of the Brew. It's burning down to the ground we have to go." Spencer grabs her keys and sends an S.O.S. to Hanna and Aria.

"What?! What is she doing there so late?" Toby follows Spencer to the car.

"I don't know. We have to get there before Mona and the baby dies." Spencer speeds off.

…..

Emily stops on the breaks hard making her and Ali jolt forward. Emily puts the car in park and rushes out to the fire. Emily runs through the crowd of people, but she is stopped by a firefighter.

"Ma'am you can't go in there." He says.

"I don't care!" Emily yells trying to get by.

"You can't go in there. My men are handling this." He has a firm hold on Emily.

"Em he's right. Let them do their job." Alison says.

"No! Either you go or I will." Emily says.

"I can't let you do that." He tells her.

"Fine." Emily runs to the back of the brew. She reaches the back door and tries to open it, but it won't budge. Emily sees a window and picks up a brick near her. She climbs on top of the dumpster and smashes it in. Emily climbs though cutting her leg on the broken glass.

"Fuck!" Emily holds her leg. She can't see because of the flames. Emily runs through another door that's connected to the kitchen. She looks through the small window and she sees Mona lying there unconscious. Emily tries to open the kitchen door, but it won't budge neither. Emily steps all the way back and runs kicking the door open making the hinges fall off. She Picks up Mona and runs to the back of the brew. Emily can't unlock the back door it jammed from the inside.

"Shit! I know we have a crowbar here." Emily looks around the back and finally spots it. She places Mona down beside the counter and goes to grab the metal object. She looks down at Mona tears up. Emily puts the object between the edges of the door and pulls as hard as she can make it open. Emily throws the object and picks up Mona. The whole building explodes into even more flames. Emily jumps with Mona in her hands protecting her. Emily lands onto her back so she wouldn't smush Mona and the baby.

…

Spencer slams on her breaks hard just Emily did. Spencer and Toby both run out of the car and up to Alison.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked panting.

"She went around the back. I don't know if she's out." Alison trying to look over the people.

"Guys!" Hanna yells running up to them with Aria & Mike.

"Guys where is she?" Aria asked looking at the flaming building.

"I don't know. Ali said that she hasn't come out yet." Spencer tells her friends.

Just then the ambulance shows up. The building explodes again making people duck from all of the glass flying out of it.

"Emily!" Aria screams.

"Mona!" Hanna cries.

"Shhh Han." Aria comforts the girl. Aria looks over at the corner of the brew. "Guys, there she is." Aria points.

"Where?" Toby asks.

"Right over there." Aria runs over to Emily and Mona.

"Fuck." Toby runs over to them as well.

"Em, are you okay?" Aria asked putting hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah." Emily coughs.

A firefighter runs up to them. He tries to take Mona, but Emily pushes his hand away glaring at him.

"Don't touch her! You guys were too slow!" Emily takes her to the ambulance.

"We have to get her to the hospital now." A paramedic said.

"Fine, but I'm going with her." Emily said.

"Okay. Hop in." A female paramedic said putting Mona on a stretcher and an oxygen mask on her face.

"Em, where are you going?" Alison asked.

"To the hospital. Take my car and meet me there." Emily throws her keys to Toby.

"Okay." Mike and Aria run to their car.

The paramedic closes the door and drives to the hospital. A watches the whole thing.

…..

Emily is sitting in the waiting room with her face in her hands. She hears the elevator and looks up. Her parents and Mona's mom all come rushing in with Spencer's, Aria's & Hanna's parents. Emily stands up.

"Emily, what's going on?" Wayne asks.

"I got a call from Mona saying that she was at the brew. She told me that it was on fire so I drove there and took her out." Emily explains.

"Who locked her in there?" Leona asked.

"I don't know. Mona was just lying there unconscious."

"Em, are you okay?" Toby asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Emily winces.

"Em, why is there blood on your leg?" Spencer asked.

"I cut myself trying to get in through the window." Emily tries to ignore the pain.

"Do you need to see a doctor Emily?" Veronica asked.

"No ma'am. I need to see if Mona and my baby are okay."

"Mona's pregnant?" Byron asks in shock.

"Yeah." Aria nods.

"How far along is she?" Peter asked.

"She should be around two months maybe three." Emily says.

"Who would hurt Mona like this?" Ella asked.

"Who knows Mom?" Mike shrugs.

"Oh great what's he doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Is that Wilden?" Hanna asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aria growls.

"I hope they didn't out him in charge of this investigation." Ashley says.

"They probably did."

Wilden walks up to the Liars. He sighs.

"Parents of Mona Vanderwall." He says looking around.

"That's me." Leona said walking up to him.

"Ma'am why was she in there alone?" Wilden asked.

"Fuck that! What about Mona and my damn baby?!"Emily screams.

"Emily Fields!" Pam shrieks.

"Well?!" Emily asked getting impatient.

"Emily I would advise you to calm down." Wilden says to Emily.

"I would advise you to tell me about Mona and my fucking baby." Emily mocks balling up her fists.

"Do we have to take this downtown?" Wilden asked.

"God, you're such a fucking prick. Who cares how the fire started, I want to know about my best friend and my little niece or nephew. So talk!" Hanna spits.

"Hanna Marin!" Her mother shrieks as well.

"Good to see you Ashley." Wilden smiles.

"Can you stop smiling at my mother? She's taken and she doesn't want your little dick self." Hanna says bitterly.

"Hanna no need for the name calling."

"Can you just tell us about Mona and the fucking baby?" Aria screams getting frustrated.

"You are like the worst cop ever." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Do you guys want this job?" Wilden asked holding out his notepad.

Emily loses it and smacks the notepad out of his hand and grabs his jacket.

"How are they and I'm not going to ask you ever again?!" Emily screams at him.

"Pam, control your daughter." Wilden tries to get out of Emily's grip, but Emily grips his jacket tighter.

"Emily, honey let him go." Pam said trying to clam Emily down.

"Fine." Emily pushes him back glaring at him."

"Can you just tell us?" Mike said stepping closer.

"Yeah and stop being a dick." Toby said.

A doctor finally comes up to them.

"sorry about that." The doctor says.

Emily pushes Wilden aside and stops in front of the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine."

Everyone let's out a sigh of relief.

"And the baby?" Wayne asked.

"The baby is fine as well. Mona had a lot of smoke in her lungs so we gave her some oxygen."

"Thank you doctor. Where their anymore damages?" Leona asked.

"No ma'am. She's very lucky that someone pulled her out in time." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Can I go see her now?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She's in room 134." The doctor smiles and runs away.

Emily basically sprints to the room with her friends following. Wilde follows as well. Emily barges in and sees Mona awake.

"Em what are you…" Mona is cut off with a kiss.

"Don't (kiss). You (kiss). Ever (kiss). Scare (kiss). Me (kiss). Like (kiss). That (kiss). Ever (kiss). Again (kiss)." Emily said.

"Sorry." Mona says.

"Thank god Mona." Hanna cries hugging her.

"It's okay Hanna. I'm fine." Mona sniffs.

"You could've died Mona." Hanna stomps her foot.

"I didn't know it was a trap."

"Mona, what are you saying?" Aria asked.

"I'm saying that…"

"Mona, is it okay that I speak with you?" Wilden asked interrupting.

"Are you fucking joking?" Emily asked.

"I have to get to the bottom of this."

"How about you do this tomorrow? Mona doesn't want to talk to you tonight." Hanna says with an attitude.

"I'm just trying to do my job."

"Yeah, that's something that you'll always suck at Wilden." Spencer says truthfully.

"It took you this long to try and find Alison. It's going to take you five year to find out who set the brew of fire." Aria tells him with her arms crossed.

"I see that I'm not wanted here." Wilden says.

"You're never wanted here." Toby & Mike both say.

Wilden just leaves the room.

"Em? You alright?" Aria asked one arm hugging her.

"Yeah. I can't believe I almost lost you and the baby." Emily cries.

"Em, it's okay. We're both fine." Mona strokes her head.

"Everything okay in here?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. When can I go home?"

"If you want too, you can go tonight. It's up to you."

"Yeah I want too. Hey can we all have a sleepover at your house Spencer?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, sure Mona."

"Thanks. I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"After that I wouldn't want to be neither." Mike says.

"Hey Spence, Mike and I would stay over too. I'll call some of the officer to keep watch." Toby says.

"Thanks sweetie." Spencer kisses him quickly.

"Hey Aria, I'm headed home to get my sleeping bag. You want me to pack your stuff too?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, thanks Mike." She hugs her brother.

"Sure." Mike breaks the hug and goes to find his parents.

"Thank you guys." Mona holds Emily's hand

Everyone phones beeps.

-Ooooohhh Almost got her! – A

End of chapter 5. I loved writing this chapter. Emily's a hero. Alison will be getting real jealous in the next chapter and everyone will know about Mona's pregnancy. Emily will make a plan to go after A.


	6. Chapter 6: Here we go

Chapter 6: Here we go

The gang are all over Spencer's house trying to figure out a plan on how to get rid of A. Spencer looks over at Emily who's staring at her fireplace. Spencer places a hand on her shoulder. Emily turns to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"Em? You okay?" Spencer asks in concern.

"Yeah. Mona could've died tonight." Emily wipes her tears away.

"Em, let's think positive about this. Just thank God that Mona is okay."

"I do. Spence, Mona is so special to me. I can't lose her or my child." Emily looks over at Mona's who's laughing at something that Mike said.

"What about Alison?" Spencer asks.

"I have to let her go Spence. Mona is the one for me." Emily smiles.

"I'm glad Em. Now let's figure out on how to get back at A." Spencer goes over to the gang.

…..

It's the weekend and Emily is washing her car. Alison storms up to her and hits her shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" Emily rubs her shoulder.

"Why are you spending a lot of time with Mona?" Alison crosses her arms.

"Because I am Ali." Emily rolls her eyes.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asks.

"We're just friends Ali." Emily lies.

"I bet." Alison said not believing her.

"I gotta go. See ya later." Emily leaves the blonde standing there.

…..

"Did you do it yet" Hanna asked.

"No."

"Em, come on . mean you're having a baby." The blonde told her.

"I know that Han." Emily said.

"Emily please be careful. Ali could do damage to Mona and the baby." Hanna said.

"Alison is not going to shit. I will kill her if she hurts my family." She hisses.

"So what about A?" Hanna takes a bite out of her burger.

"I want to get A alone." Emily blurts out.

"Alone? Are you sure?" Hanna asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. This jackass almost killed my family and I'm not letting that happen again." Emily drinks her water.

"I know Em and I'm sorry that this is happening." She places a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Mona could help."

"What do you mean?" Hanna frowns.

"I mean Mona was A once. Maybe she could find out some hiding spaces that A is at." Emily tells her blonde friend.

"Will she go along with it?" Hanna questions.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask her."

…..

Mona is staring at Emily like she has grown two heads. She speaks.

"So you want me to go back to my A ways?" Mona asked being confused.

"Not really baby. I want to know if you could show us the hiding places you were in when you were A." Emily says.

"I mean I could, but what is A already knows our plan?" Mona asks.

"She has a point Em." Spencer says.

"Well, I want to be alone with A." Emily admits.

"Wait, you want to do what?" Aria asked with wide eyes.

"To be alone with A." She repeats.

"Emily are you fucking crazy? A could lead you into a trap." Spencer tells her friend.

"I know Spence but…." Emily trails off.

"But nothing Emily. I'm not letting you die because you want to kid rid of A." Mona frowns at her baby mama's words.

"Mona, what if A puts you somewhere to the point where you can't get out?" Emily asks her baby mama.

"So you basically want to make a deal with A?" Aria asked.

"Basically." Emily nods.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Spencer asked sitting in a chair.

"Maybe Mona could pretend to get an abortion and make it look like she did." Emily tells her friends.

"Wait. A will know because of her bump Em. Mona is going to be wearing big clothes so A will still know." Spencer says.

"Unless…." Hanna trails off.

"Unless what Han?" Aria questions.

"Unless Emily joins the A team and stays loyal. Maybe she can find out who A is." Hanna says.

"That's not a bad idea Han." Spencer nods.

"Mona, what do you think?" Aria looks over at the pregnant girl.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, but Em A has eyes everywhere and I don't want you to get hurt." Mona said worriedly.

"I know sweetie, but it's worth a try. It's the only way we could stop this." Emily says.

"Okay, so what now?" Aria asked.

"Let's just wait for another A text." Hanna sits back on the headboard of her bed.

"So Aria, what's going on with Ezra?" Mona asked.

"Well, he's trying to start his own business. He wants to continued writing books so he out in Philadelphia on business." Aria smiles.

"That's good for him." Emily said wrapping her arms around Mona.

"So what about Alison?" Spencer asked nervously.

"I'll have to break it too her. I love Mona and she loves me. I think it would be best for us." Emily said.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Mona asked.

"No. You stay here with Hanna. I'll handle this." Emily stands up and kisses Mona quickly before she leaves.

"Ali is not going to take this well." Hanna said.

"I know, let's just see how Emily words it." Aria texts Mike.

…..

Emily is over Alison's house ready to break the news to her. To be honest Emily is nervous as Hell. She knows that Alison will be angry, but hey she has a child on the way and nothing is going to stop her from taking care of it. Mona and the baby is her priority now. She sees Alison walk in.

"Hey babe." Alison greets.

"Hey." Emily greets with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" Alison steps closer to her.

"Ali, I have something to tell you." Emily said.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Well, it's about Mona." Emily runs her hand through her hair.

"Really? What about her?" Alison leans against her deks.

"Um, she's pregnant." Emily admits.

"Ha! What? Loser Mona is pregnant? Wow, Noel just can't keep it in his pants can he?" Alison chuckles.

"No, it's not Noels." Emily said getting angry.

"What? So she just opened her legs for anyone?" She smiles darkly.

"No! Look Ali, you really need to stop talking about her." Emily spits.

"Why do you even care? It's not like it's your baby!" She yells.

"IT IS!" Emily yells.

Alison just stares at her girlfriend in shock. Emily looks down the looks back up at the blonde. Alison speaks.

"Wait, is that why you left on our date night?" She questions her girlfriend.

"Yes. Mona got trapped by A. I wasn't going to let her die in there. I have a responsibility now." Emily says.

"When did you two even fuck?!" Alison makes a face.

"At Noel Khan's party. The thing is I was sober and I knew what I was doing." Emily shrugs.

"So not only did you cheat, but you got Mona pregnant? Wow such a downgraded from all of this." Alison points to herself.

"I upgraded to something better and smarter. I love Mona Alison."

"What about me?! You're going to leave me for her?!" The blonde screams.

"Yes and our relationship is over! I have a real family now!" Emily is about to leave.

"Make that two." Alison goes over to her dresser and opens the drawer pulling out a pregnancy test.

"No. You're not pregnant with my baby!" Emily cries.

"Oh, but I am. Looks like I'm yours forever." Alison smiles darkly. Emily growls and just leaves Alison's house.

….

Emily knocks on Hanna's door. The blonde opens it. Emily walks in with tear flowing down her face.

"Em, what's going on?" The blonde asks in concern.

"I broke up with Alison." She leans against the counter.

"Okay, that's good news right?" Hanna asked sitting down on one of the stools.

"Not really."

"Em, did A get to you or something?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily shakes her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Alison's pregnant with my baby." Emily confesses.

"She's what?" Emily and Hanna jump at the sound of Mona's voice.

End of this chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. Next chapter is going to have major drama. Emily will be face to face with A next chapter.


End file.
